¡Percabeth!
by Lost Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Heeey! This will be a One-Shot story, so it is basically just a lot of One-Shots about Percabeth and maybe the other characters! If you want to see something in specific just tell me in a Review or PM me! Hope you enjoy :) RATED T BECAUSE IM CRAZY!
1. Andrew meets Annabeth

**HEY GUYS *waves* ! THIS IS ANOTHER PERCABETH, THIS STORY WILL BE LITTLE ONE-SHOTS ABOUT PERCABETH IN DIFFERENT SITUATIONS :) HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Percy Pov**

I love this feeling, you know, the feeling of being underwater with the water rushing by your sides, of course I preferred to be in the ocean or lakes and stuff more than in a pool but I was now in the pool of my school with my friend Andrew because when practice was over we decided to stay a little more in the water and just enjoy.

- Hey Perce! – Andrew screams and I look up to see him out of the pool so I swim up.

**- **What? – I asked swim to the edge where he was.

- We should get going, it's getting late man! – He says with a smile and I splash some water at him before jumping out of the pool.

- Yeah want to go to my place for Dinner? – I ask him while going to the dressing room.

- Yeah sure – He says and I got my phone out and texted my mom.

"Hey mom can Andrew came for dinner tonight?"

After a few minutes my phone vibrate indicating a new message

"Sure Perce but hurry I got a surprise waiting for you here"

I stare at my phone weirdly, a surprise? What could it be? Andrew must have seen my face since he ask.

- What happen? – He says while sipping up his backpack – Did your mom said no?

- No, you can come, it's just that she says she´s got a surprise for me and I have no idea what it could be – I told him honestly and he laughs at my expression.

- Well lets go find out! – He exclaims while running to the parking lot and into my car.

After I finish laughing at Andrews excitement I also went to my car and got going to my house, we laugh and hear music the hole ride to my place and by the time we got there I was tears were streaming down my face because of Andrews stupidity.

When we reach my door I got my keys out and open the door while yelling "MOM WERE HERE" and dropping my backpack in the floor.

- Percy come here! – I heard my Mom yelling from the Living room and I motion Andrew to follow me there.

- So mom what's my sur.. – I cut myself when I enter the Living room there standing smiling was my girlfriend Annabeth Chase whom I haven't seen since summer – ANNABETH! – I scream while running to her and picking her up while spinning and I hear her beautiful laugh that just makes me smile like crazy – I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!.

- I missed you like crazy Wise Girl – I blurted out before I could stop myself and I could feel myself flush.

- I missed you too Seaweed Brain – She says me and I just kissed her, I couldn't help but kissed her, I´ve been wanting to do this for months now and now having her between my arms makes everything feel right.

**Andrew Pov**

Okay, this was weird, I was in the house of my friend Percy and when we walked in he just went nuts with this blonde chick how was in his living room, then they started hugging and kissing and saying "oh I missed you" and stuff all doodly-doddy.

- Jeez Perce I feel the love – I said out loud popping the bubble they seem to build around them.

Percy glared at me and I flinch a little, Damn! The boy has a good glare!

- Can´t you see I´m busy! – He tells me and I laugh a little.

- Well, Yeah But I´m hungry so BRING THE FOOD! – I scream the last part with a British accent and Percy and the unknown girl start laughing – So how´s the blonde? – Percy suddenly stop laughing abruptly and look at me strait in the eye.

- Hey! That's my girlfriend Andrew more respect – Percy said serious as ever, I just call her Blonde!

- Calm down Seaweed Brain – The still unknown girl said to Percy in a calm tone – Im Annabeth Chase Percy´s girlfriend.

- Andrew nice to meet you – I said shocking her hand ad then I add – Now that the introductions were made LETS BRING THE FOOD! – I ended with my beautiful English accent again.

After that we went to the dining table and Mrs. Jackson gave us the food that was some awesome spaghetti we talk and laugh the hole time and blon… Annabeth was a very cool girl and she and Percy were a great couple, and that's how the night pass, and that was the day I meet Annabeth Chase.

**Yay! Finish ! It is a little short but this is just the beginning :)**

**Dont forget to Review and tell me what you want to see next :)))**

**Byeeee!**


	2. A trip to Goode

**Hey! Second Chapter! YAY!**

Annabeth Pov

I was at the entrance of Goode High School, the school my boyfriend Percy attends, I was here to give him one of his books that he left yesterday in my dorm since today I didn't have classes I took the time to come.

I went into the main office and there was a lady sitting behind a desk who look up from some papers when she heard the door open.

- What can I do for you sweetie? – She ask in a sweet almost maternal voice.

- Mmmm I´m here to bring this book to my boyfriend Percy Jackson – I said showing her the book.

- Oh sure what´s your name? – She ask while taking off some paper from one of the drawers from her desk.

- Annabeth Chase – I told her proudly.

- Okay put this on your clothes and sing here please – She gave me a paper whit my name on it and I out it in my shirt, then she gave me a book where I have to sing and when I did she say – Good luck!

And with that I went out of the office and into the halls of Goode, then I remember that I dint know where Percy was and start cursing under my breath on Greek when I bump into someone.

- Oh sorry – I said looking up to fid Paul, Percy´s stepdad looking down at me.

- Hey Annabeth what are you doing here? – He asks with a smile.

- Well Percy forgot his book in my dorm last night so I thought I should bring it to him, but I don't know where he is – I said with a little blush in my cheeks.

- Oh I just got classes with him now, come on follow me – He told me while doing a motion with his hand for me to follow, and so we start walking through the halls of Goode talking about normal stuff.

- Here we are – He said while opening a door, in the inside there were kids yelling and throwing paper everywhere in a corner I saw Percy standing in his chair throwing a paper airplane, he was wearing some ripped jeans and a blue T-shirt with a green hoodie over it and Blue converse.

When we enter the room everyone shut up and the room filled with silence that was broken by a boy in the third row whistling at me and all of his friends laugh, I look at Percy and he was glaring daggers at the boy but then he saw me and smile.

- ANNABETH! – He screams while jumping down of his chair and running up to me and hugging me while Paul laugh at us.

- Hey Seaweed Brain – I said while he put me down and kissed me in front of his hole class how were dead silence.

- What are you doing here? – He ask while smiling at me.

- Well you forget this in my place last night – I told him showing him the book and I watched amused as his cheeks filled with a soft pink.

- Oops sorry - He said while he took his book and left it in his table

- You've got to stop forgetting things in my place – I said after he stops blushing.

- Well if it means you're coming then I might leave my whole backpack there – He sais and I laugh.

- Your sooo romantic – I said sarcastically.

- But you love me that way – He says and I kissed him lightly on the lips but separate when we hear someone cough.

- Sorry Paul – I said when I look back to see Paul staring at us with raised eyebrows – Need to go Perce.

- Nooooooooooo! – He said pouting like a baby but then reluctantly said – Ok bye Wise Girl.

- Bye Seaweed Brain – I turn around and said – Bye Paul – Cheerfully while kissing his cheeks and leaving him blushing, I leave the room laughing but also blushing because I just realize that the hole room was watching us and when I peek through the mini window that's on the door I saw Paul still blushing and everybody asking Percy how I was, I start laughing again and leave the school deciding that today I should visit Seaweed Brain more often.

**Hello! 2 Chapters in a day! NEW RECORD! **

**Did you like it? What do you think of it?**

**Leave your opinion on what I should write in the next chapter :)**

**~Lost Daughter of Poseidon (I would sing with this from now on)**


	3. Ice-Creams and Ice Skating

**New Update!**

Annabeth Pov

I was in the mall with Percy going to the Ice Skating area because I use to Ice skate in San Francisco when I was little and I haven't done it in years but wanted to try again so I drag Percy here to come with me since I was at his apartment when I heard of the opening so he offer to drive me here and I made him come with me.

- You excited? – He asks me as we were walking to an Ice-Cream shop before going Ice-Skating.

- Yeah, I haven't done this in so long, I don't know if I can do this anymore – I said a little disappointed.

- I bet you´ll be the best one in the place- He said reassuringly before kissing me soft in the lips.

- I love you – I told him quietly once we separate.

- Love you too – He said with his smile that is only to me – Come on let's get some Ice-Cream!

We went to the front of the store where there was a girl about our age with fake blonde hair, brown eyes and freckles on her nose, when we approached her she smiled flirtatiously at Percy and my blood boiled, How do she thinks she is ?!

- Hi! How can I help you? – She asks directly at Percy, completely ignoring me, while playing with her hair.

- Mmmm, what do you want Annabeth? – Percy asks sweetly at me, the girl of the counter who by her name tag was "Kitty" look angrily at me.

- Mmmm I would want a vanilla ice- Cream Please – I said as Sweet as I could to Kitty while she glared at me.

- And what would YOU want – She said looking at Percy while batting her lashes like crazy.

- Do you have something in your eyes? – Percy ask innocently, My Gods he's so oblivious!

- Ahh! – She was momentarily shock – Mmmm No sorry – She said while blushing.

- Oh! Well, I want a blue raspberry Ice-Cream Please – He said.

- You like Blue Raspberry Ice-Cream? – I ask him once he paid the order, but then I realize something – Oh! Sorry I know, I know its because its blue!

I start laughing and soon he started laughing too and we sit in the table of the back of the shop just looking at each other, two minutes later I saw Kitty approaching our table with our Ice-Creams.

- Here you go – She said while smiling at Percy, while I was glaring daggers at her, she put the Ice-Creams in our table and "accidently" put mine a little too much over the edge so it almost fall on my lap but thanks to my demigod reflexes I caught it before it fall.

- Mmmm Thanks – Percy said awkwardly because of how Kitty was a little too close to him, he turn his head and look at me with pleading eyes.

- Yeah thanks you can GO now – I said to the annoying waitress but she just ignores me and lean a little more towards Percy.

- What´s your name handsome? – She asks him ignoring the look in Percy´s face.

- Ehmm I´m Percy, Humm could you move a little – He said while pushing her away from him, I was shock I mean what up with this girl? Can't she see the indirect?

- Well when you finish with that blonde call me Percy – She said while putting a paper in the table in front of Percy then winking and leaving to the counter while moving her hips.

I think both of us were to shock to react I mean Percy was with his mouth hanging open and his eyes were extremely big, I would have laugh at him if we were in a different situation, and frankly I don't think I was any better, I was glaring at the place were Kitty has been standing and my mouth was so strongly close to not start yelling that I could feel my lips getting a little whiter and my hand were at my sides with hands closed into fists.

I close my eyes and start counting in my head to calm down.

1….2….3….4….5….6…..7

I suddenly felt a pair on hands on mine and I instantly knew who they belong but I still keep my eyes shut to not explode with him – Annabeth?

….11….12….13….14….15

- Mmm-Hmm?

..21….22….23….24….25

- Are you ok? – He ask, concern in his voice.

….27….28….29….30

- No.

- Come here Wise Girl – Percy said while making me sit on his lap, I immediately put my hands around his neck and he had his hands in my waist, his put his face in the crock of my neck and when I felt his breath in my neck a shiver went down my back I couldn't help but relax under his arms.

- Better? – He asks and I just nodded unable to talk and just breathing in his sent which was just like being underwater.

- You know you're the only girl for me don't you? – He ask but before I could answer he continue – Nobody could ever compare to you, your just to awesome even for your own good, nobody will ever be enough for you, not even me, I´m just lucky that you choose me when you could have any guy in the world, Your smart, strong and beautiful Annabeth don't ever forget that ok? And never forget that I love you Wise Girl, I love you more than anything.

I couldn't help it but a tear drop from my eyes as I heard him speak, moment like this were when Percy surprise me, the way he always knew what to say to make me feel better, The only thing I could do was kiss him, we kiss soft and slow enjoying the moment without any rush just being there with each other.

- I love you Seaweed Brain – I told him after we pull apart, we were looking at each other eyes, green and silver grey meet and I couldn't help but smile at the look of love that Percy had in his eyes.

- Love you too Wise Girl – He said and I gave him a little peck on the lips before standing up.

- So ready for Ice Skating? – I ask smiling.

- As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything…

**Third Chapter! YAY! Hope You like it !**

**If you have any ideas on what to put on next chapter Dont forget to review or Pm me and let me know! **

**I dont know When Im going to Update maybe in a week because Im having some school events all weeks and I wont have a lot of time for writing :( But It wont be more than a week!**

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon ~**


	4. A simple Cold?

**Now Chap, Please read The A/N In the End!**

**R&R**

_Gods please make him stop screaming!_

- WISE GIRL!

- !ANNABETH!

- ANNIE! PLEASE HELP ME!

- I´M DYING WISE GIRL! PLEASE HELP ME!

- ANNIEEEEEEEEEEE!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I sigh; I was currently in the kitchen of Percy´s apartment cooking some blue cookies for him because his mom had to go out, while he was in his room in bed complaining that he was "dying" when he was just with a simple cold, Anyway this all happened a day ago…

_FLASHBACK_

_I was with Percy in a date to the amusement park that was for a few days in town, It was very fun and crazy, there were lights everywhere and people were laughing at every place you saw, I was wearing some white shorts with a purple tank top and purple converse while Percy wore normal jeans, a blue T- shirt and a pair of dark blue Vans, we were having this date celebrating our Anniversary and the day just got better and better, first it started with breakfast in bed made by Percy, and it was actually good food! Then we went to dinner in a cute little restaurant with the best lasagna ever and now Percy decide that to end our day we should have fun like normal teenagers and go to the park._

_We went to almost every game and did a lot of things, we first went to the biggest roller coaster in the place and ride it at least 4 times, then we went to a game were you were supposed to shot water at some moving dummies and I totally notices Percy using his power to win - Cheater – but he got me a teddy bear that's sais "I love you" in the front so I forgave him, then we went to into some more games and after we finish playing in every game the park had we decided to take a break and went to grab something to eat, we finish eating hot-dogs and sodas while talking and laughing._

_After we finish eating we went a little further apart of the crowd of people into a little kind of forest and sit down under a tree, Percy sat with his back laid on the trunk and I sat in between his leg with my back on his chest, we sat there in a peaceful silent for a while with Percy playing with a lock of my hair but then he slowly move his head down and I turn my head to face him and we start kissing slowly like we had the hole time in the world but suddenly our kissing session turn into a full make out session and I suddenly found myself sitting in Percy´s lap with my legs on each side of him, we were fully kissing now and eventually we had to separate and when we did I was breathing heavily and so was Percy by the way his chest was moving so quickly, I look up to see his eyes and I instantly got lost into those beautiful green orbs of his and we just sit there staring into each other's eyes, Green meet Grey and we just stared into each other's souls trying to say without words how much we love each other then we both slowly lean in and start kissing again and I was now lying on the ground with Percy on top of me and both my hands on his neck tangling with his hair while he had one of his hands on my waist and the other one was near my head supporting his weigh, everything was going great but we were rudely interrupt by a loud groan and we both turn our heads around so fast that it hurt a little but there in front of us was a big hellhound ruining all our fun._

_We both react quickly standing up and bringing out our weapons, Percy uncapped his pen revealing Riptide and I took out the dagger that was hidden in my shorts, it was a good thing that we were a little away from the crowd of people ´cause even with the mist covering everything it almost always leave us looking like crazy people in some crazy situation and we didn't want to get expelled from the park._

_Anyway Percy was the first one to react and attack, he went straight to the hellhounds face but somehow the hellhound was fast and shifted to the side just when Percy was going to drive Riptide through the hellhounds head, making him miss his head and stabbed one of his legs instead, I was about to attack the hellhound when heard a weird sound on my right and I turned my head to be face to face with a second hellhound growling at me._

_"Great" I mutter to myself while getting in position to attack the second hellhound, he lunch forward and we started fighting, we fight for a few minutes and I was just a little bruised in some places and had some minor cuts here and there before I stab the hellhound in the stomach and it turn into gold dust, I turn to see Percy on top of the Hellhound while it was kind of spinning trying to get Percy out of his back , I saw Percy only grabbing the Hellhound with one hand while the other was holding Riptide and suddenly Percy stabbed the Hellhound straight in the head and it dissolved into dust leaving Percy flying to a weird white big box._

_It was a few meters away from me so I run to him and saw that it was a box filled with ice and apparently Percy hit his head or something because he was unconscious and I started panicking until I heard his slow breathing and I let out a breath I haven't even realize I was holding in, I search my pockets for some ambrosia and found none so while silently cursing myself I search Percy´s pockets to see if he had any and found out he had none either so I made a great effort to get the Percy´s heavy body out of the strange ice box and laid him carefully on the ground and got my phone out and called Sally, Percy´s mom, to come pick us up and bring some ambrosia with her._

_By the time we arrived at Percy´s apartment we was awake and sneezing and coughing like crazy so I told him to go to bed and rest and after he was tucked in bed asleep I went to the guest room and went to bed without even changing my clothes with the extra pajama I have in Percy's apartment for any emergencies because I was too tired and I fall asleep the moment my head hit the pillow._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was a day ago and Percy haven't got better, but he was just sick with a simple cold and was complaining how he was dying and I found this rather amusing that the "Oh great savior of Olympus" was dying of the flu.

I went up with a plate full of cookies for him and when I enter his room I saw him lying on his bed with the covers only up to his waist and he was moving his hands impatiently while stile mumbling about his death and his nose was all red from blowing it.

- Oh! Come on Seaweed Brain you´re NOT dying! – I said remarking the "not" word.

- Annabeth! Oh Wise Girl I'm so happy you are with me on my death bed – He said while coughing loudly while I was rolling my eyes.

- Percy You are NOT DYING! Stop being so dramatic! – I exclaim putting the plate of cookies on his bed.

- I´m not being Dramatic you´re just being mean to me while I´m here dying – He said while eating a cookie.

- I can´t believe you fight monsters and titans without complaining and are like this with a simple cold, I seriously can´t believe you are so weird – I exclaim frustrate while watching him drink water from a cup that was on his night stand.

- I am weird but you love me that way – He said smiling cheekily I just sigh and smile.

- Yeah I do – I said and he lean down to kiss me but I move away – Uh- huh! You are not making me sick! No way!

- Oh come on Annie just one kiss – He said making a small pout.

- Just one on the cheek – I said and he kiss me cheek making a loud "Muak" sound.

- Now I´m going down to read – I announce getting up and heading to the door.

- NO! ANNABETH! YOU CANT LEAVE YOU´RE BOYFRIEND IN HERE DYING! – Percy scream making a funny face.

- Oh come on Percy man up and stop complaining! – I said reaching to the door.

- But Wise Girl I don't want to be alone, stay with me pleaseeeeeeeee! – He said making the please longer and with a little kids voice.

- Uh Ok – I said falling for his face and going back to the bed and lying next to Percy.

- Love You Wise girl – He said putting his hand around my waist.

- Love you to Seaweed Brain – I said snuggling closer to him and resting my head on his chest.

. The moment was quiet and peaceful until…

_ACHOOO!_

_Ugh!_

**_AND END! SORRY GOUYS FROM NOT UPDATING I POST THIS CHAOTER ON TUESDAY BUT IT SOMEHOW DIDN'T UPLOAD OR SOMETHING AND I JUST REALIZED TODAY SO SORRY!_**

**Now Answering some Reviews:**

**Cinnamonpizza8: Thanks for the idea I will probably use it in further chapters :)**

**PercyLover: Thanks for the idea but I'm actually doing a whole story of that topic and I'm going to post it in some weeks maybe :)**

**Jean: Well Jean I am not that kind of writer not because I don't want to its just that I'm not good at writing about that type of scenes, Sorry ! But I will do my best to write something similar or even in the future write about it but please be patient with me! :)**

**Emma: OK I´LL GIVE YOU MORE! :) Jajajaja Thanks for the comment I hope this chap had enough Percabeth action for you (:**

**_LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAP AND ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE ONES!_**

**_~ Lost Daughter of Poseidon_**


	5. Ellen is Jealous

**HEY! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE, BUT I WAS BUSY!**

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMAR MISTAKES, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO ITS KINDA HARD...**

**READ THE A/N BELOW! **

**R&R**

We were all laughing our heads off on some joke our friend Sebastian had say, by we I mean Sebastian, Katie, PJ, Lauren and me, Ellen, we were all currently in our friend Percy's apartment in a little meeting we arrange after school.

I sigh looking at Percy who was currently sitting beside me; he was tall and tan and you could see the muscles through his shirt, he had messy black hair and sea green eyes that look like the sea themselves and he had the prettiest smile ever, ok so I had a_ little_ crush on Percy… Ok I had a _major_ crush on Percy since the first time we meet but he only look at me like a friend but that was going to change… I mean I´m his best friend and I know everything you need to know about him like his favorite color or food, I have known him since like 3 years ago when he first came into Goode High, and I just simply knew I was the girl for him and he was the boy for me.

We we´re just chilling in Percy´s living room eating some pizza and watching some movies, we were all classmates and we were kind of a group because we were always together, we weren't popular but we also weren't unnoticed we were kind of in the middle of everything.

- So Percy I heard some rumors that you… – PJ was cut when we heard a loud BANG coming from the door, we all turn to look at that direction expectantly.

- We´re home! – Shouted a girl entering the room, she was a little younger than me maybe 15 or 16, she had black hair like Percy tied in a braid that reach her middle back and some electric blue eyes, and she was pretty much wearing all black, she had black combat boots, black pants, a black ´death to Barbie´ shirt and over it a black leather jacket, let me tell you she was VERY intimidating.

- Thalia you don´t live here! – Percy said calmly to the girl "Thalia" while we all just look confuse at the scene, who was this girl?

- Sure? Oh but I will when you see who I brought with me maybe you'll change your mind – Thalia said while another kid entered the room, he was also 15 or maybe 16 with black hair that reach his shoulders and he had the most dark eyes that I´ve ever seen they were black like the night and he seem to be looking right into your soul, he ,like the girl, was also wearing all black but instead of a leather jacket he was wearing an aviator jacket.

- What you´ve brought Nico? – Percy asked the girl while looking at the boy I assume was Nico.

- What? No, he just came with me like always, but that's not the surprise- Thalia said with a smirk on her face – Come out now! – She called to the door.

A few seconds later a_ very_ beautiful girl entered the living room, She had pretty blonde hair that when down her back in princess curls, she was tan and seemed athletic, she was wearing normal Jeans with brown boots and a silver shirt with a brown jacket over it, she looked like she was what you would call a typical California Girl except for her eyes, she had stormy grey eyes that seem to be analyzing everything at every moment.

- Wise Girl! – Percy suddenly yelled making me look away from the girl and onto him, he was smiling like mad and was looking at the girl with pure happiness…

Please let them be relatives or something… Please let them be relatives or something…

- Seaweed Brain – The unknown girl exclaim, because I don't think her name is ´Wise girl´, before running into Percy and hugging him like if her life depended on it, but what hurt me was that Percy actually return the hug with the same intensity.

-I´ve missed you so much what are you doing here? – Percy asked once they pulled away which seemed like an eternity for me.

- Well I had some days of and decided to come visit you when I bumped into does two – She said pointing at Thalia and Nico who were in a corner watching everything with amusement.

- Awesome, how long are you staying? – Percy asks happily.

- I don't know maybe 4 or 5 days – She says smiling and they just stood there looking at each other completely ignoring the people around them until Sebastian awkwardly clear his throat.

- Oh Sorry guys – Percy said smiling sheepishly at us – Guys this is my girlfriend Annabeth, Wise Girl this are my friends Sebastian, Katie, PJ, Lauren and Ellen – OH NO! GIRLFRIEND, WHAT?!

- Nice meeting you Annabeth – Lauren says politely looking at my direction since she knew I liked Percy a lot.

- Nice meeting you guys – Annabeth said happily while she and Percy sat at the couch I was in with now Annabeth on my side and Percy at her other side, _Ugh! Great._

We just sit there in an awkward silence for a moment until Sebastian speak – So Annabeth, were you from?

- Well I´m from San Francisco and now I go to an all-girls boarding school here- She said, mmm so San Francisco maybe she and Percy just met recently and aren't really close or something, I mean I have known Percy from years and I know everything about him, like I'm sure nobody knows him better than I do and were best friends so he will probably break-up with her soon and then declare his love for me, and besides I bet she´s just some stupid blonde he met in a club or something.

- So how long have you´ve been friends with Percy? – Annabeth ask us in general and I jump to answer.

- Almost since he arrived at Goode and that's like 3 years ago – I said proudly.

- Oh! So you also know Rachel? – She said casually and I panic for a moment, how does she know Rachel?

- Yeah she was our friend before she left – PJ answers and then ask – Do you know Rachel?

- Oh Yeah were good friends now – She said then and then she look at Percy and it was as if they were sharing an inside joke because they both smile and have a weird glint in their eyes.

- How long have you known each other – Katie asks innocently.

- We´ve been best friends since we were twelve and have been dating a year now, well 2 years in 3 months – Percy exclaim happily and I swear my world went down.

She knows him since they were _twelve_, TWELVE! She knows him more than I do, Best friends, they were best friends and then became a couple just what I wanted to happen to me and Percy but this _girl_ beat me to it. I was kind of in a trance since then so I didn't hear what Katie said later that or what Annabeth responded I just saw her mouths move but for me no sound came out I could just only think that they've known each other for years, I only snap back to reality when the other girl 'Thalia' scream.

- HEY LOVE BIRDS WE NEED YOU HERE! – Came her voice from Percy´s room and instantly Percy and Annabeth were on their feet and heading over Thalia.

We just remind in the living room trying to hear any sound coming from Percy's room but nothing; it was almost like they weren't even there.

After a few minutes there was a loud CRASH coming from Percy´s room and we were all instantly on our feet but before we could take one step Percy came running to the living room, he look a little tired and he was breathing heavily.

- Are you ok? – I ask with concern in my voice before I could stop myself.

- Yeah sorry about that – He said with a little smile and my heart melted a little – But we would have to cancel our evening, sorry guys but there was a problem that I need to take care of and…

He was interrupted by his _girlfriend_ yelling from his room – COME ON SEAWEED BRAIN! HURRY BEFORE NICO REGRET IT! – What? What would Nico regret?

But before I could ask I was being rudely pushed towards the door by Katie saying to hurry up, I look back before trespassing the door and Percy was waving good-bye to us and with a last -See Ya!- we were out of Percy's apartment.

Lauren drive me home and in the way we were in a silence awkward mainly because I was still in a weird trance or shock or whatever, when I arrive home I went straight to bed and spend the whole night lying there thinking…

_I guess my crush on Percy is hopeless… _

**HEY GUYS! SO... SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOME WEEKS ITS JUST THAT I´VE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH STUFF BUT I´M GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF FREE TIME TO WRITE SO EXPECT NEW UPDATES SOON...**

**READ MY NEW STORY "PERCY JACKSON & CO. GO TO HOGWARTS?" IT IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER SO PLEASE GO AND CHECK THAT OUT!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**~ Lost Daughter of Poseidon**


	6. Cupcakes!

**So... Yeah, Im Back!**

**READ THE A/N BELOW!**

**!R&R!**

* * *

Cupcakes.

Perseus Jackson watched his girlfriend, in the kitchen, where she wouldn't usually be, making his favorite blue cupcakes. Now that the war was over, Sally taught Annabeth, Nico, and Tyson, how to make blue desserts, why? Because she though that they should be able to cook something good and blue. Of course, she left him out on it.  
But right now, a sexy grey-eyed, blonde girl, with a stray flour mark on her cheek, and her hair pushed back into a loose, messy braid, was licking blue frosting off her fingers, and his favorite, mouth-watering, delicious (like Annabeth), blue cupcakes were on the counter where Annabeth was frosting them, the scent, and his sexy-ass girlfriend, who he couldnt beileve he had, calling his name, in his kitchen.

Percy opened his eyes, and wiped the drool off his chin.

Annabeth wouldnt give him any cupcakes until tommorow.

That just wouldnt do.

So, he decided to bribe her.

He got off the backwards chair, he was sitting on like a horse, and snuck quietly up behind his Annabeth (Yes, HIS Annabeth), and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his chin on her shoulder like a husband would do to his wife.

Annabeth made a small sound between a squeal, a moan, and a scream.

"Percy, what are you doing?" She asked the green-eyed savior of Olympus.

"Oh, nothing." Percy replied innocently.

He started laying kisses, higher and higher on her neck until he reached her lips, and instead of giving her a small peck, he leaned over and kissed her deeply. She moaned before she realized what he was doing.

"Percy, I'm not giving you any cupcakes!" Annabeth yelled to the black-hair boy.

"Please?" Percy pouted and whined.

"NO."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES!

"NO!"

At this point, Percy got annoyed, dipped Annabeth down as if they were just ballroom dancing, and leaned down and kissed her, full-on, at what seemed to be the speed of light, though the kiss lasted ages. But, sadly, they were only HALF god, and needed to breathe. Annabeth leaned back against the fridge, and slid down against it, her hair flying up. Percy breathed raggeddy, and recovered shortly after, but before Annabeth.

He paused to recover, leaped up within 5 seconds, grabbed a cupcakefrom the counter, and ran like HELL.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" came from the kitchen on the 7th floor from the vocal cords, of the most beautiful, blonde scary girl in the world.

He was running/military hopping down the 3rd floor steps as she chased him yelling insults in Greek.

He laughed, breathed hard, and as he continued running and biting the cupcake he thought, 'Damn...just for cupcakes. I love this girl.'

* * *

**Ok, I know this is short but this is like a "Im back" thing because now I would be able to update hopefully a lot more...**

**So Yeah, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!**

**~ Lost Daughter of Poseidon **


	7. Fear?

**2 in one day... WOW**

**ENJOOOOY**

**!R&R!**

* * *

**Fear**

Their fingers interlaced, they walked down Broadway. The couple had gone to see the musical "Mamma Mia" and now a couple hourse later of their arrival it was late, and dark out, but you could never tell. People were everywhere. Lights were still on. Cars were still blaring music and/or their horns, and music and loud noises could be heard from surrounding apartments and restaurants. It was New York. No one slept here.

Percy squeezed her hand as they crossed the street. She squeezed back, smiling to herself. And then Percy's heart stopped as he realized, the guy that had been behind them for the last two blocks was crossing the street with them. He didn't look like a particularly scary guy, but Percy wasn't taking any chances, especially since the guy was glaring right at him, pointedly.

His first instinct was that it was a monster.

"Come on," he mumbled, tugging her in the direction of a crowded theatre exit. When they made it out the other end, the guy was still there, on their tail. Percy cussed. He wouldn't lead the guy back home, or to Annabeth's. This guy wasn't a monster. At least not of the mythological/magical kind.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, startled when her boyfriend began looking behind them so often and walking faster and faster every time. "Something wrong?"

"A guy's tailing us."

So straight forward. He looked at the reaction that caused from his girlfriend, but got nothing but a firm nod. "I noticed him a while back. I thought I was overreacting."

"Yeah, well, you weren't."

He tugged her over to a subway entrance, somewhere it was dark and he could get away easily. They went down the stairs quickly. But he followed them. Percy cussed.

Suddenly, before Percy could blink, the guy reached forward and grabbed Annabeth's wrist, yanking her towards him. Percy snapped, lunged forward and knocked the guy down. He had no real weapons that would work on the mortal, so he simply pulled back his fist and let it fly.

Annabeth watched, her eyes never leaving Percy. When he stood, he hurried over to her and hugged her against his chest.

"No problem," he muttered, stroking her hair. "Idiot is drunk out of his mind."

"Impressive punch, Seaweed Brain," she said into his chest. She then looked up and smiled teasingly, "But I think I could've done better."

* * *

**And another one... I`m just trying to make it up for all the time I`ve haven`t posted**

**So... Did you like it? **

**Pleaseeeeeeee Pleaseeeeeee Pleaseeeeeee leave a REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~ Lost Daughter of Poseidon**


End file.
